


Selfie

by schim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schim/pseuds/schim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble request fill.</p>
<p>Prompt was: Ukai takes pictures of himself with Takeda’s glasses whilst he’s still sleeping but forgets to delete them off his phone. Takeda finds them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfie

“Mm, here.” Ukai dropped his phone into Takeda's open hands. “Finished 'em up this morning.”

They were outside taking a break. Well, Ukai was taking one-- a smoke break. The school wouldn't let him smoke inside and Takeda was like a second shadow. Ever since he agreed to be coach, there he was. Hell, even before that he'd always seem to be there. The man practically haunted him. 

Each day Ukai found himself minding it less and less. 

Behind them, past the open doors of the gym, sneakers squeaked and the boys shouted amongst each other. 

“So you do like it,” Takeda thumbed through images of potential lineups with a smirk that made Ukai glance away, “... your new phone.”

Ukai took a drag from his cig. There was no point in wasting breath on an answer. That damn teacher read him like a book anyway. Even the parts Ukai had skipped over himself. Behind those innocent looking brown eyes was the quiet ferocity of a hawk, always observing and calculating a strike.

A light breeze blew the smoke from Ukai's cigarette towards Takeda's face and Ukai lowered his cig, waving at the smoke with an idle hand. Takeda didn't even wrinkle his nose, but the the edge of his mouth twitched. From the corner of Ukai's eye, he could swear it was the start of a smile.

Ukai rolled his shoulders and watched the way the sun settled between the school buildings. “It's whatever, really. Useful, yeah, I guess.” His thoughts were far away, wondering about the night that would come.

“Pff,” Takeda let out a sudden breathy snort and Ukai jumped.

“Wh—ahh,” Ukai cut himself short as he looked over at Takeda, “Tuh--.”

Takeda's lips were puckered out. They weren't out in a way that would prepare or ask for a kiss, instead they seemed more— ducklike. 

Ukai's brow went so high he was sure he lost it. 

Then Takeda tilted his head with the best smile he could manage and held up his fingers in a peace sign next to his lips. Heat hit Ukai so hard that he dropped his cig with a choked sound. He struggled to catch it, burning himself in the process. 

“Give that back!” Ukai snatched up his phone. 

Takeda laughed. 

“Don't look through the other albums,” Ukai grumbled, looking away with his cheeks burning hotter than the burn on his hand. 

“You look good in glasses.” Takeda tried to control his laughter, but failed. “Especially mine.” 

“I was drunk, aight? And you fell asleep on the couch, so.” Ukai shoved his phone back into his pocket before daring to glance over at Takeda. “Was funny at the time.”

“Funny now too.” Takeda scooted a little close and their shoulders touched. “Let's take more tonight.”

Colored heat shot up through Ukai as Takeda hooked his pinky finger with his own. It was such an innocent gesture, but there were the claws. The hawk had the raven in his clutches. 

They both called out of work the morning after.

A devastating hangover was a fair price for the new photos, Ukai thought to himself as he lifted to take a selfie in Takeda's bed.


End file.
